


Glen Rowan Cross

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Jamie was never caught and actually was there to meet Claire and Murtagh at Glen Rowan Cross. What would their long awaited reunion be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glen Rowan Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire and Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/129992999188/imagine-if-jamie-was-never-caught-and-actually-was) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here for easier reading and in case there's anyone on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

Finally, _finally_ he could breathe again. Deep lungfuls of air, nose buried in Claire’s wild curls, her tears pooling in the hollow of his neck. Jamie’s knees ached from crouching on the cold, hard ground of the cavern, where he’d collapsed from sheer emotion as soon as Claire had run into his arms. But he didna care – didna care one bit.

Claire sniffed and buried her face even deeper into his neck, her fingers – so cold – digging into the back of his shirt. His own hands held her closer, fingers spanning almost the width of her tiny waist. _A Dhia_ \- was she wearing _breeks_?

Six weeks they’d been separated – six weeks she’d been searching for him. She was so brave, so stubborn. He’d heard tell of the Sassenach lass singing the bawdy song, accompanied by a dancing Highlander that the crowd would rather throw rotting neeps at.

It had piqued his curiosity, for sure – but he’d steered clear of large crowds for weeks, not willing to risk even the off chance that a stray redcoat would see him. Until he learned that the lass and Highlander would put on an evening performance – and he’d entered the dim tavern, grey bonnet perched firmly on his head – and saw Claire take the stage. Her eyes were determined, challenging – fearless. Her voice was strong and beautiful – but he could feel the pain radiating from her weary body, sagging just a bit under the unbearable weight of their separation. Was there anything she wouldn’t do for him?

It had taken everything he had to not find her afterwards, to not spirit her away – but he couldn’t risk it. Not after this long, not when he was on the verge of finding a safe place. And when he did – and when Claire and Murtagh had come to him, in the cavern – and he barely felt Murtagh’s hearty clap on the back before his mouth was consumed by Claire – he knew that the waiting had been worth it. She would always, always be worth it.

There was no telling how long they’d held each other - crying, kissing, sharing breath - in the damp darkness. Murtagh had understood without being told that they needed some time alone together – and he’d murmured something about keeping watch at the mouth of the cavern until full night had descended. That would give them a few hours to reconnect – but it wouldna be enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

He’d teased her in the past for not usually being a close-mouthed woman – but now she had had no words. And he had lost all capacity for speech – save the few soft, silly things in the Gaidhlig that were all his exhausted mind could conjure up. But it didna matter – no language could capture the depth of emotion in this moment.

Claire finally pulled her head back and butted her nose against Jamie’s. He felt her smile in the dark as she slowly moved one of his big hands to rest on her belly. His fingers curled against her shirt and breeks, questioning. Claire nodded imperceptibly against him, and his heart surged with joy. Overcome, he closed his eyes and sealed his lips to hers.

Indeterminate time later, Jamie opened his eyes. The musty, damp scent of the cavern was still there – but now a lantern had been lit. And he was cold – naked – lying on his side. And alone.

Terror flared. _A Dhia_ \- Claire. Where was she?

He tried to sit up – but stopped as horrific pain shot up his arm. Breathing hard, he held up his hand – or what remained of it – to his face.

Jamie’s eyes focused – and settled on Jack Randall’s bare back, hunched over the table in the middle of the cell, gently brushing straw from the folds of his red coat.


End file.
